There are numerous playing card games that satisfy people's personal preferences and choices from the young to the elderly. Thus, playing cards are one mainstream of table games, and are also commonly seen in all gaming facilities.
Before a card game begins, the cards are first shuffled to thoroughly to mix the cards, so as to provide unpredictable upcoming cards and prevent issues of man cheating. Most conventional card shuffling processes are performed manually, and the cards are then manually dealt by a card dealer. However, manual card shuffling is costly and is prone to risks of man cheating, and manual card dealing similarly suffers from issues of manpower consuming, slow shuffling speed and also risks of man cheating. Thus, to reduce the manpower used and to eliminate the possibility of cheating, for example, the China Patent Publication No. CN101125250B discloses an automatic card dealing method. The automatic card dealing method of the above disclosure deals cards using a mechanical arm, and identifies the cards using a detector. For another example, the China Patent Publication No. CN102580306B discloses a device for dealing and displaying cards. The device for dealing and displaying cards of the this disclosure includes a card dealing unit, an identification unit and a shuffling machine, so as to achieve zero human contact with the cards and to completely eliminate the risks of man cheating.
Although the above device for dealing and displaying cards eliminates the issue of man cheating, once the cards are dealt, the cards can only be dealt again after the cards are shuffled using the shuffling machine. Such mechanical shuffling process may take a considerable amount of time, in a way that, repeated after a certain period, players participating the card game are required to wait for the shuffling machine to complete the shuffling process, hence causing time waste of the players.